Flying to the Sky
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Tujuh tahun yang lalu benda bernama cluster menutupi bumi dan memblokir 60% sinar matahari. Karena minimnya cahaya matahari, dunia mengalami berbagai macam masalah, hanya saja fakta itu berhasil ditutupi oleh pemerintah lokal. Tapi semuanya berubah saat kedamaian sementara mereka terganggu! untuk terus bertahan hidup mereka harus menghancurkan musuh utamanya. Cluster. AU & OOC.
1. Prolog

Bisa dibilang ini adalah project Swim or Sink. Sebab fic ini mungkin akan jadi fic langka yang punya unsur mecha di dalamnya, dan menjelaskan sesuatu yang harus dilihat pada orang yang tidak bisa melihat adalah hal yang sangat susah. Kalo berhasil, fic ini bakalan bagus tapi kalau gagal berarti jelek.

* * *

Prolog

Kami hidup di sebuah negara yang dilindungi oleh sebuah unit pasukan yang katanya adalah prajurit terkuat di dunia. Karena itulah keadaan di dalamnya sangatlah damai dan semua orang tidak perlu takut pada apapun, bahkan di dalam sini jika seseorang menjatuhkan dompetnya dia tidak perlu khawatir jika isinya hilang.

Kelihatannya seperti itu, tapi aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mereka selalu bilang kalau seperti di sini, semua orang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak merasakan kekhawatiran, semua kebutuhannya tercukupi, dan tidak perlu takut memikirkan masa depan. Dan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan baik di dalam negaranya sendiri, warganya mau menutup mata dan memakan mentah-mentah omongan orang-orang pemilik kekuasaan.

Tapi aku tahu. Bukan, semua orang sebenarnya juga sudah tahu. Mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau aku dibilang aku sadar.

Di luar sana ada banyak sekali orang yang sekarat, kesusahan hanya untuk hidup, dan bahkan berperang lalu membunuh satu sama lain untuk berebut sumber energi dan sinar matahari. Ya, sinar matahari. Dua hal itu adalah kebutuhan pokok manusia untuk hidup dan kemewahan tertinggi yang bisa didapatkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Sebab mulai lima tahun yang lalu, tujuh puluh lima persen sinar matahari tidak dapat lagi sampai ke permukaan bumi.

Sejak saat itu dunia ini jadi sangat jelek sampai-sampai aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya, jadi sangat sepi sampai aku tidak merasa kalau orang lain ada di sampingku, dan jadi penuh kebohongan dan orang-orang yang percaya padanya. Yang membuatku ingin muntah.

Aku ingin pergi saja ke bulan atau mars, atau setidaknya aku ingin terbang dan menjauh dari orang-orang itu. Tapi gara-gara benda itu melayang di udara dan menjatuhkan apapun yang terbang dalam ketinggian melebihi satu kilometer impianku tidak akan pernah bisa diwujudkan.

Cluster.

Aku harus menghancurkannya.

* * *

Special Thanks pada AMD Buldozer yang udah gambarin desain mechanya dengan buru-buru (sampe yang jadi cuma baru line artnya aja)


	2. Hero Of The Sunrise : 1

Oh, bagaimana menjelaskannya yak. Setelah setahun lebih tidak diupdate sepertinya update ini bakal mengecewakan. Note* Jangan terlalu kasih ekspektasi pada fic ini.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1

Naruto adalah seorang remaja laki-laki biasa, entah itu dalam masalah fisik maupun prestasi akademik dia berada pada level tengah. Tidak jelek tapi juga tidak cukup bagus untuk bisa dibanggakan.

Lima tahun yang lalu pencapaiannya di banyak bidang sangatlah banyak, tapi sekarang dia hanyalah seorang hikikomori yang kerjaannya mendekam di dalam kamar selama dua puluh empat jam seminggu. Satu-satunya yang dia lakukan dengan semangat hanyalah membuka irc dan melihat apa yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan di dalam forum.

Sekarang. Untuk urusan lain semacam masalah akademik dan olahraga lalu trend, dia memang sama dengan buta. Tapi untuk masalah perkembangan teknologi terutama komputer, dia adalah ahlinya. Meskipun dia bukan programmer tapi kalau sudah masalah teknologi dia tidak akan kalah informasi dari siapapun.

Meski mengaplikasikannya dalam kehidupan adalah masalah yang lain lagi.

Dan yang dia sedang lakukan sekarang di dalam selimutnya adalah membaca obrolan di sebuah irc yang kebanyakan isinya ditulis oleh para developer software. Dan topik yang sedang dia baca dengan muka bodoh adalah ratusan ribu respon yang ditujukan pada sebuah tag dengan judul yang lumayan panjang.

Cluster Network MegaSploit Research Project.

Dengan hanya membaca judulnya saja sudah mampu membuat matanya yang ngantuk jadi melek seratus persen.

Dia memang tidak tahu banyak tentang pemrograman dan kemampuannya melakukan coding hanyalah mentok pada hypertext dicampur sedikit skrip php, tapi meski begitu. Dia sangat yakin kalau judul dari tag tadi benar-benar sudah diluar akal sehat dan mendekati imajinasi. Sebab apa yang dituliskan tadi adalah pengajuan project yang sudah hampir seratus persen mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Tidak bisa menahan suara hatinya, dia menuliskan sesuatu.

Alien_Ware : Menarik sekali, seperti tulisan anak kecil.

Ketika di internet semua orang tidak kenal satu sama lain, dan jika si user menjaga privasinya dengan baik tidak akan ada yang mengetahui informasi tentang dirinya. Itulah sebabnya dia mampu meledek seseorang meski dia sendiri tidak punya kemampuan apapun.

Dan begitu jawaban dari komentarnya datang, matanya rasanya malah jadi ingin copot.

365 : Sebenarnya dia baru dua belas tahun, jadi secara teknis dia memang masih anak kecil

Birdie : Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil kakek tua!.

365 : Aku ingin mengupload fotonya, tapi irc tidak support gambar dan internet sangat lelet jadi kuberi saja linknya ya, kau bisa melihatnya nanti.

Birdie : Jangan sembarangan membagikan foto orang lain! dan dengarkan kata-kataku kakek tua!

Mengesampinkan pembicaraan aneh yang dia baca, setelah beberapa detik sebuah url muncul dan sebuah komentar baru ditambahkan. Setelah itu, orang yang dari tadi disebut kakek tua memberikan banyak emoticon yang tidak bisa dirender di sekitar tulisannya sehingga akhirnya apapun yang orang itu tulis hampir tidak bisa lagi dibaca.

365 : Jika kau melihatnya, aku yakin kalau kau akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya sama sepertiku! wkwkwkwkw. . . .

Jika orang itu memang benar-benar kakek tua, Naruto yakin kalau sepertinya orang itu perlu segera dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Seorang member mengingatkan kalau pembicaraan mereka berdua sudah out of topic, kemudian pembicaraan mereka berlanjut topik yang lebih serius. Topik tentang mencari kelemahan jaringan Cluster dan bagaimana cara membuatnya berhenti minimal sejenak saja.

Naruto mengkopi link yang tadi diberikan padanya dan membukanya di dalam browsernya.

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan rupa anak yang mengangkat topik tadi, tidak kurang tidak lebih."

Koneksi internet yang dia miliki sangatlah lambat, karena itulah dia memilih tetap fokus pada aplikasi irc clientnya untuk memperhatikan perkembangan pembicaraan mereka daripada menunggu browser yang isinya hanya blank screen selama beberapa menit.

Pembicaraan di forum itu berlangsung cukup panas dan ada banyak orang yang membuat teori dan kesimpulannya sendiri. Dan meski jelas kalau apa yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah sebuah asumsi yang ditulis secara subyektif, tapi pendapat siapapun diperhatikan dan diberikan koreksi jika dianggap salah.

Meski banyak juga yang saling sangkal tapi tidak ada yang hanya sekedear lewat untuk ngetroll. Semua orang tidak asal tulis atau hanya membuang waktu seperti Naruto, sebab channel yang sedang dia pakai, dulu adalah channelnya para developer jadi jelas orang-orang yang berkomentar di sana bukanlah orang-orang bodoh.

Naruto melihat browsernya dan mendapati tulisan Request Time Out dengan indah terpampang di depan wajahnya.

"Ya ampun."

Dia memencet tombol F5 lalu menunggu browsernya untuk melakukan loading pada link yang tadi dia berikan. Dia agak berharap kalau cache yang browsernya simpan bisa sedikit memberikan kontribusi pada kecepatan browsingnya, tapi nyatanya keadaan masih sama saja. Dan setelah menunggu selama sepuluh detik akhirnya dia bosan dan memutuskan kembali ke hexchatnya hanya untuk menemukan kalau sepertinya pembicaraan sudah akan segera ditutup.

Birdie : Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana kita bisa menjatuhkan Cluster.

Naruto segera mengklik tombol close di aplikasinya.

Dia ingin tahu tapi dia lebih tidak ingin tahu.

Informasi tentang Cluster punya harga yang sangat mahal, dan harga yang dimaksud di sini bukanlah ukuran finansial melainkan resiko. Meski memang masih diragukan kebenarannya, tapi ada rumor kalau seseorang yang mengetahui seluk-beluk Cluster akan diurus oleh pemerintah.

Entah apapun alasannya.

Dan setiap orang yang berurusan dengan pemerintah tidak pernah terlihat lagi untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka. Meski memang berita itu hanya rumor.

"Hahah. . . . Hampir saja."

Dia memang takut kalau-kalau pemerintah melakukan sesuatu padanya, tapi yang lebih dia takuti adalah jika kehidupannya berubah. Mengetahui informasi tentang Cluster akan mengubah hidupnya, dan dia sama sekali tidak mau menghadapi perubahan.

"Ingat moto hidupmu Naruto!."

Hanya melakukan hal yang diperlukan, tidak melakukan hal tidak berguna, dan hindari masalah. Baginya, ketiga hukum itu adalah undang-undang dengan level tertinggi. Tidak mematuhinya adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Lebih baik aku lihat yang satunya."

Dia mengganti fokusnya ke web browser dan memperhatikan foto yang dengan lambatnya ditampilkan. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya gambar yang dia buka mulai kelihatan jelas.

Mungkin karena orang yang mengambil gambar memotret subyeknya dengan terbalik, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah dua kaki kecil, paha kecil seputih susu yang kelihatan sangat mulus, rok mini dengan pattern garis-garis merah, pinggang kecil dan perut yang rata, dada yang mungil, pundak yang kelihatan lembut, bibir yang lucu, hidung kecil dan yang terakhir adalah.

"Aaaaahhhh sialll!."

Sebuah gambar folder dengan muka sedih dan tulisan "Aw, Snap" di layarnya. Dan begitu dia mereload urlnya lagi kali ini malah dia bertemu dengan pesan "error 404". Entah karena apa, saking kecewanya Naruto menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras.

Pemilik akun birdie tadi juga pasti melihat url yang diberikan pada Naruto, jadi mungkin dia sudah melakukan sesuatu agar fotonya tidak bisa dilihat lagi secara umum.

"Kenapa aku sekecewa ini?"

Belum sempat dia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri, sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar komputernya. Dan setelah melirik sebentar lalu melihat siapa nama dari pengirim notifikasi itu. Mukanya jadi pucat.

"Yang ini lebih gawat."

Dari luar kamarnya, dia bisa mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang dengan cepat bergerak menuju ke arahnya. Dan hal itu merupakan sebuah alarm untuk menyuruh Naruto segera pura-pura tidur.

Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

Di pagi harinya, Naruto terbangun setelah entah kenapa dia merasa kalau ruangan yang ditempatinya menjadi terasa sangat dingin. Seingatnya, dia selalu menghidupkan pemanas ruangan yang berada di pojokan kamar.

"Mati lampu?"

Tidak, di luar masih ada banyak lampu yang bercahaya jadi pasti tidak ada pemadaman.

Naruto berjalan menuju saklar untuk memeriksa apakah adaptor yang dia pasang di tembok masih menyala atau tidak, tapi sebelum dia berhasil sampai. Dia melihat layar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja menyala dan menunjukan sebuah notifikasi kalau ada banyak pesan masuk.

"Tolong jangan bercanda!."

Isi pesan yang dibukanya adalah.

Tagihan listrik per kilowattnya jadi semakin tinggi jadi kuputuskan kalau orang tidak produktif sepertimu tidak butuh listrik sehingga…. Jika kau ingin ada aliran listrik lagi ke kamarmu, setidaknya pergilah ke sekolah dan hasilkan sesuatu.

End.

"Ternyata hidup sebagai hikokomori sama sekali tidak menenangkan."

Di Anime dan manga, seorang hikokomori selalu dengan ajaib bisa terus hidup dengan baik walaupun tidak pernah keluar ruangan dan hanya melakukan apa yang mereka mau di dalam ruangannya sendiri.

Sayangnya kenyataan tidak semudah itu untuk dijalani.

Sebab sama seperti listrik, air juga mahal Naruto memutuskan untuk hanya mencuci muka saja dan langsung berganti ke seragam sekolahnya yang sudah sebulan dia tidak kenakan. Setelah itu dia menyiapkan beberapa buku secara acak dan segera berangkat setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Dengan itu, dia berjalan menuju sekolah di atas jalan yang masih gelap. Atau lebih tepatnya, yang tetap gelap.

Dengan mata kecewa, Naruto melihat ke arah langit hanya untuk ditunjukan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi melihat langit. Melainkan benda seperti metal besar berbentuk lingkaran yang melayang di udara dan menutupi sinar matahari.

Dulu, barang mewah itu adalah mobil mahal, perhiasan menyilaukan, dan juga rumah besar megah yang harganya sama dengan ratusan rumah orang biasa. Tapi mulai lima tahun yang lalu, kemewahan terbesar seseorang adalah bisa berdiri di bawah sinar matahari.

Setelah dua tahun terus gagal menjatuhkan seluruh cluster yang, sedikit demi sedikit kehidupan semua orang mulai berubah.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, sebuah benda bernama Cluster muncul dan menghuni salah satu lapisan atmosfer bumi. Lebih tepatnya mereka melayang lima puluh kilometer dari permukaan laut sambil terus melipatgandakan jumlahnya sampai pada akhirnya sekarang mereka sudah berhasil menutupi enam puluh lima persen dari total sinar matahari yang diterima bumi.

Sampai sekarang asal-muasal, material pembentuknya, dan apakah mereka itu benda mekanik atau organisme biologis masih belum diketahui sebab penelitian tentangnya menemui banyak sekali hambatan.

Tidak ada informasi pasti valid yang bisa ditemukan, tapi kalau hanya sekedar spekulasi mereka bisa ditemukan dengan mudah di internet. Dan salah satu teori yang paling dianggap paling masuk akal adalah, sama seperti namanya. Benda itu adalah sebuah cluster.

Artinya benda itu terdiri dari individu-individu yang saling terkoneksi dan terintegrasi satu sama lain sehingga pada akhirnya bisa disamakan dengan satu sistem. Lalu, benda itu bisa dikategorikan menjadi beberapa bagian.

Yang pertama adalah Docker. Benda ini adalah sebuah entiti tunggal dalam Cluster, mereka adalah individu penyusun Cluster yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Bentuk docker sendiri bisa dibilang seperti kapal alien tipikal yang kalian sering lihat dalam film hollywood. Jika susah membayangkannya tonton ulang saja film lawas yang judulnya Independece day

Luas Docker sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah selebar tiga kilometer, sedangkan hal yang paling berperang besar untuk menutupi sinar matahari adalah Stack yang punya cangkupan sejauh sepuluh kilometer ke segala arah.

Stack, adalah jaringan yang menjadi penghubung antar Docket agar bisa menjadi sebuah sistem. Benda ini bukan mengacu pada sebuah protokol melainkan benda fisik semacam panel elektronik yang menjulur dari Docker. Dan sepertinya stack ini adalah juga berfungsi sebagai panel surya untuk memproduksi energi agar Docker bisa tetap aktif.

Cluster, adalah sistem dimana semua Docker dihubungkan dengan Stack sehinga mereka bisa saling tersambung dan terintegrasi. Saling bekerjasama untuk menutupi permukaan bumi dan menghalangi sinar matahari untuk tembus.

Lalu yang terakhir.

node adalah unit module bermobilisasi tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Docker. Benda ini akan menyerang obyek apapun yang mempunyai ketinggian lebih dari satu kilometer, menetralisasi serangan, dan menjaga Docker serta Stack.

Benda itu berbentuk humanoid seperti mecha yang bisa dilihat di banyak anime, lebih spesifiknya lagi, node berbentuk hampir persis dengan Tsugumori(1). Setiap Docker hanya memiliki beberapa node tapi sebuah Docker bisa memanggil node dari Docker lain saat terdesak atau terancam.

Setiap node terhubung dengan sebuah docker, dan sebuah docker terhubung dengan Cluster. Jadi jika node diserang maka seluruh Cluster akan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan kata lain, melawan satu node sama dengan melawan saluruh Cluster. Dan menantang satu node sama dengan mendeklarasikan perang dengan keseluruhan Cluster.

node sama sekali tidak agresif, bahkan mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa jika mereka tidak diganggu duluan. Dan karena kemampuan penghancur satu unitnya saja melebihi pesawat tempur paling modern saat ini, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

Selain itu mereka juga punya sistem deteksi ancaman yang sangat baik, melakukan intersep pada ICBM ataupun bom cluster dan pesawat pembom adalah hal yang sangat mudah.

Dan sampai saat ini, belum ada cara efektif untuk menangkal serangan mereka.

Asalkan ada yang bisa menyerang secara bertubi-tubi dalam kecepatan tinggi. Meledakan Docker dengan hulu nuklir masih mungkin, dan karena diameternya yang berukuran lebih satu kilometer. Benda itu relatif mudah dijadikan target serangan, sebab tidak mempunyai mobilisasi yang baik. Tapi seperti yang sudah dibilang sebelumnya, mengganggu satu node sama dengan menggangu seluruh Cluster.

Dan menghancurkan sebuah Docker adalah gangguang yang sangat besar untuk node. Dan node bisa dengan mudah menyerang manusia yang sudah tidak punya senjata lagi.

Kau bisa menjatuhkan sebuah Docker, tapi setelah docker itu jatuhlah masalah yang sesungguhnya akan datang. Kecuali semua orang punya cara untuk menjatuhkan semua Docker secara bersamaan, keadaan stalemate sekarang masih akan terus berlanjut.

Karena itulah, selama lima tahun ini mereka dibiarkan saja dan sekarang mereka sudah menguasai tujuh puluh lima persen area udara bumi. Mencegah benda apapun terbang di bawahnya.

"Tidak buruk juga."

Kehidupan tanpa sinar matahari memang merepotkan, tapi bukan berarti manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa sinar matahari. Dengan teknologi yang ada, masalah cahaya bukan lagi masalah yang terlalu besar. Dan bahkan gara-gara matahari tidak terlihat lagi Naruto tidak lagi perlu untuk menjemur pakaiannya.

Yang dia perlu lakukan hanyalah memasukan cuciannya ke mesin pengering dan masalah selesai.

Perbedaan yang terjadi hanyalah aktifitas orang-orang di luar ruang jadi lebih sedikit sebab suasana selalu gelap dan udara terasa agak dingin, sehingga mungkin kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tidur lebih banyak. Serta tagihan listrik jadi naik sebab lampu hidup selama dua puluh empat jam.

Yah, efek paling terasa dari ketiadaan sinar matahari adalah orang-orang jadi lebih malas. Selain itu, dunia masih relatif aman dan damai-damai saja. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada kehidupan semua orang. Semuanya masih sama saja, cuma matahari tidak terlihat.

Hanya itu.

Dan satu lagi yang ketinggalan.

Sekolah jadi sepi.

Sekolah yang dia datangi dulunya mempunyai lebih dari tiga ribu siswa, hanya saja sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah mungkin sekitar setengahnya saja. Dan itupun tidak semuanya bisa atau mau masuk, sebab di saat sekarang ini. Profesi Hikokomori tidak lagi jadi hal yang aneh.

Kenapa?

Karena tidak seperti dulu, sekolah itu sudah berubah jadi tempat mendengarkan rekaman pelajaran.

"Dengan begitu perang dunia kedua berakhir. . . . ."

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di dalam kelas dan mendengarkan seorang guru membacakan bagaimana perang dunia kedua terjadi dan berakhir. Dan dengan bantuan ketenangan yang benar-benar tenang, meski suara guru itu tidak terlalu keras Naruto bisa mendengarkan bacaan guru tersebut dengan sangat jelas.

Hanya saja ada yang tidak normal dari ketenangan yang menyelimuti kelas itu. Ketenangan itu tidak ditimbulkan oleh siswanya yang serius memperhatikan pelajaran, melainkan sebab di kelas itu siswanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Bahkan jari yang hanya berada di satu telapak tangan saja.

Lalu sebagai tambahan, siswa yang datang ke sana juga sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin belajar. Mereka hanya berangkat karena terpaksa. Mereka hanya ingin menggugurkan kewajibannya. Sama seperti gurunya.

Sebab sekolah di jaman ini sudah tidak lagi seperti sekolah pada lima tahun yang lalu.

Guru yang mengajar bisa disamakan dengan speaker yang hanya membunyikan suara dari sebuah player, sama sekali tidak ada interaksi dengam muridnya. Mereka hanya ingin menggugurkan kewajibannya untuk masuk agar gajinya tidak ditahan dan bukannya mendidik seseorang.

Karena hal itu, siswa dan bahkan orang tuanya mulai menganggap kalau masuk ke sekolah tidak lagi penting. Dengan begitu satu-persatu siswa mulai tidak hadir, pada akhirnya hal itu membuat efek berantai yang mempengaruhi sebagain besar siswa untuk ikut tidak masuk.

Bahkan masuk hanya untuk bermain saja sekarang sudah tidak bisa.

Di saat Naruto sedang melamunkan hal-hal itu sambil melihat ke luar lewat jendela. Tiba-tiba dia mendapati sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke dalam area pandangannya. Benda itu melesat dari balik cakrawala dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Awalnya bentuknya tidak jelas, tapi semakin lama dia semakin bisa menentukan benda apa yang sedang terbang ke arahnya itu.

"Semuanya keluar sekolah!."

Sebuah missile sedang terbang menuju ke arah sekolah.

"Sialan-sialan-sialan! semuanya pergi ke balik gedung sekolah!."

Dia terkejut, dia bingung, dan di benar-benar penasaran dari mana benda semacam itu datang. Tapi semua hal untuk sekarang sama sekali tidak penting. Yang penting untuk dilakukan sekarang adalah segera keluar ruangan.

Misil yang ditembakan adalah misil yang diluncurkan dari tanah, dengan kata lain suraface to surface dan kalau dilihat dari ukurannya benda itu tidak memiliki daya ledak yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Harusnya jika mereka bisa bersembunyi di belakang sekolah setidaknya mereka masih punya sedikit kesempatan untuk selamat.

"Semuanya ikut aku."

Kali ini, guru yang biasanya hanya membacakan isi pelajaran layaknya sebuah dongeng benar-benar melakukan tugasnya. Dia membimbing murid-muridnya menuju bunker yang berada di tengah lapangan utama.

Layout sekolah Naruto adalah berbentuk "U" jadi jika mereka pergi ke bagian tengahnya di mana lapangan berada, mereka akan dikelilingi tembok dari tiga arah. Meski memang tidak ada jaminan keamanan tapi setidaknya serangan dari luar akan tertahan oleh bangunan-bangunan di sekitar mereka. Meski hanya sementara.

Dan bagi mereka semua, hanya sementarapun sudah cukup. Sebab di bawah lapangan itu ada sebuah bunker yang dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi masalah-masalah semacam yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Selain bunker yang akan mereka datangi itu punya ketahanan yang cukup untuk melindungi mereka bahkan dari ledakan nuklir sekalipun, ruang di dalamnya juga mampu menampung seluruh isi sekolah, punya sumber listrik sendiri, dan peralatan pertolongan pertama dan bahkan cadangan makanan yang cukup untuk beberapa bulan.

Mereka menggunakan tangga darurat dengan berlari. Dan bahkan ada beberapa orang murid yang memutuskan melompat saja setelah berada pada jarak yang kira-kira aman. Dan orang itu termasuk Naruto.

Biasanya di saat gawat seperti ini semua orang akan disuruh tenang dan antri dengan tertib, tapi keadaan mereka saat ini tidak memperbolehkan mereka melakukan hal semacam itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya mengikuti peraturan. Kalau mereka bergerak terlalu lambat mereka malah akan kena masalah.

Misil-misil yang ditembakan ke arah mereka akan lebih dulu sampai.

"Semuanya cepat!."

Sebuah misil memang mempunyai kekuatan besar, tapi kekuatan yang dimaksud adalah daya hancur dan bukannya daya tembus. Tidak seperti pada umumnya senjata berproyektil, misil menggunakan pendorong jet untuk bisa bergerak sehingga untuk mendapatkan kecepatan tertingginya dan mendapatkan energi kinetik yang cukup besar mereka memerlukan lebih banyak waktu.

Jadi jika sebelum energi kinetik itu terkumpul penuh dan benda itu sudah menabrak sebuah target yang kali ini adalah sebuah gedung dengan tembok super tebal dan didesain untuk tahan terhadap gempa. Misil-misil itu akan kesulitan untuk menembusnya dan masuk sampai bagian tengah di mana ledakan akan sangat efektif untuk menghancurkan sebuah target.

Setiap orang yang berada di sekolah punya hak untuk membuka pintu bunker, selain mencegah penyalahgunaan atau monopoli oleh seorang oknum dengan memberikan akses ke semua siswa penggunaanya jadi lebih mudah diawasi sebab semua orang bisa memeriksanya.

Naruto membuka pintu bunker dengan id dan sidik jarinya, setelah itu dia menyuruh orang-orang yang ikut kabur bersamanya untuk masuk duluan.

Dan karena orang yang bersamanya hanya tujuh, waktu efakuasi yang mereka butuhkan relatif cepat. Dalam beberapa saat saja semua orang kecuali dia sendiri sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam bunker bawah tanah.

Tapi meskipun cepat mereka masih kurang cepat. Sebab ketika Naruto masih belum sempat masuk, sebuah misil berhasil meledakan bagian dalam gedung kelas di belakangnya. Yang pada akhirnya merontokan tembok dan melemparkan serpihannya ke segala arah.

Naruto dihadapkan pada masalah yang sangat berat. Jika dia memaksa masuk kemungkinan besar kepalanya akan lebih dulu terhantam reruntuhan sedangkan jika dia kabur tidak masuk kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan bisa masuk lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bodoh!.."

Tubuh Naruto didorong dengan kuat oleh seorang gadis kecil.

"Terima kasih. . . "

Reruntuhan sekolahnya menutup pintu masuk ke dalam bunker.

"Apa kau ingin mati!? dan kalau kau benar-benar merasa berterima kasih cepat bantu aku!.."

Setelah dia mengatakannya Naruto baru sadar kalau kaki gadis kecil tadi tertimpa reruntuhan.

Reruntuhan yang menimpa kedua kakinya tidak terlalu besar sehingga Naruto bisa langsung menyingkirkannya, tapi meski begitu ukurannya masih lumayan dan beratnya pasti mampu membuat seseorang merasa kesakitan dan atau bahkan patah tulang karena kekuatan yang dikumpulkannya saat jatuh.

"Terima kasih. . . dan kenapa kau bengong?"

Bagaimana tidak bengong, dia langsung berdiri dan kaki rusanya yang kelihatan rapuh tidak kelihatan terluka berat serta hanya terkena beberapa baret-baret.

"Dasar mesum! jangan terus memandangi kakiku!."

"Kalau kau bisa semarah itu berarti kau baik-baik saja, tempat ini berbahaya jadi ayo kita cari lokasi lain untuk mengobrol."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan meraih uluran tangan Naruto. Tapi begitu Naruto akan berlari, tangannya malah lebih duluan ditarik dengan kuat oleh gadis kecil yang baru saja menolongnya. Dan arah tarikan gadis itu berlawanan dengan tujuan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana bocah!?"

Sebab tubuh gadis itu kecil dan ringan, dengan mudah Naruto manarik balik gadis kecil itu. Dan gadis itu tidak suka.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu!? kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke bunker lain! ke mana lagi?"

"Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanmu hidup jika kau bersembunyi di bunker? jawabannya tidak! mereka akan membuka paksa bunker dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalamnya! kalau kau benar-benar ingin selamat ikutlah denganku!."

"Apa maksudmu dengan mereka?"

Gadis kecil itu menunjukan wajah tidak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Kau belum sadar setelah melihat semua ini? kita sedang diperangi!."

Diperangi?

Sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar, dan sebab bagian atas gedung di belakang mereka sudah hancur. Sebuah misil terbang melewati kepala mereka berdua dan menghancurkan geduang di depan mereka. Membuat jalan yang akan Naruto ambil tertutup puing dan sulit untuk dilalui.

"Bagaimana? apa kau mau ikut denganku? aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu!."

Naruto tidak yakin kalau gadis kecil itu bisa melakukan apapun yang akan bisa menjamin keselamatannya, tapi saat ini dia tidak punya rencana tambahan. Jika dia memaksa melewati reruntuhan itu kecepatan mereka berdua akan berkurang derastis, yang artinya menambah kesempatan mereka untuk mati terkena serangan selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, gadis kecil itu menarik Naruto yang sekarang tidak lagi melawan, dengan sekuat tenaga.

2

Dari luar, kehidupan orang-orang setelah kemunculan Cluster tidak kelihatan banyak berubah. Tidak seperti dalam film-film alien buatan hollywood, Cluster tidak agresif. Mereka hanya menyerang jika ada yang mendekatinya dan akan diam jika dibiarkan saja.

Hanya saja, kekuatan tempur node yang menjadi penjaga Docker bukanlah masalah utama yang harus dihadapi umat manusia. Melainkan efek sampingnya.

Jika jumlah Docker hanya beberapa, masalah yang mereka timbulkan tidak akan terlalu besar. Sayangnya, entah dari mana Docker-Docker lain mulai muncul dan menutupi sinar matahari daerah di bawahnya.

Lalu karena ukurannya yang sangat besar dan rasio kemunculannya yang cepat masalah-masalah tambahan mulai menumpuk. Dan karena benda itu tidak bisa dijatuhkan dengan kekuatan militer, lama-kelamaan jumlahnya jadi semakin banyak dan banyak.

Sehingga sekarang, pada akhirnya mereka sudah hampir menutup tujuh puluh persen permukaan bumi.

"Lalu kenapa memangnya?"

Naruto bertanya dengan suara kecil. Dan pertanyaan itu membawa pesan penolakan.

Naruto dan gadis kecil yang baru memberitahukan kalau namanya adalah Hanabi tadi sedang bersembunyi di antara dua buah gedung tinggi sambil melihat keadaan. Naruto tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa mereka bersembunyi dan mereka bersembunyi dari apa? tapi untuk sementara Naruto mengikuti gadis bernama Hanabi itu.

Sebab kelihatannya dia lebih paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenapa? apa kau ini idiot? kau lulus SD tidak?"

"Rasanya aku yang ingin bertanya hal itu padamu!."

Dari sudut pandang Naruto, satu-satunya efek samping dari kemunculan Cluster hanyalah tidak ada lagi sinar matahari. Dan dia juga agak ragu kalau gadis kecil itu sudah lulus SD.

"Hanya tidak ada lagi lagi sinar matahari kau bilang? Hanya? apa kau tidak pernah belajar biologi? tidak ada matahari itu masalah yang sangat besar bodoh!."

Pertama. Sesubur apapun tanahnya, jika tanaman tidak terkena sinar matahari mereka tidak akan bisa tumbuh dengan baik, atau bahkan malah tidak akan bisa tumbuh sampai level di mana mereka bisa dimanfaatkan. Dengan begini, sumber pangan manusia dalam keadaan darurat. Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut maka korban pasti akan jatuh.

Kedua. Tanpa sinar matahari udara akan jadi lembab, dan keadaan semacam itu adalah situasi yang sangat tepat untuk bakteri, kuman, dan parasit untuk berkembang biak. Air akan terkontaminasi, tanaman dan binatang akan terkena penyakit, lalu penyakit baru juga punya kemungkinan besar akan muncul dan berefek pada manusia.

Jika hal ini terus dibiarkan, korban yang sangat besar akan jatuh. Malah bisa dibilang manusia akan punah sama seperti dinosaurus di jaman es.

Ketiga. Dengan tidak adanya sinar matahari maka kebutuhan energi akan meningkat derastis. Semua orang akan menggunakan listrik bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil, jika semua ini terus dibiarkan pasokan energi tidak akan mencukupi permintaan. Dan kalau hal itu belum cukup kedengaran buruk, jika sumber energi terus dieksploitasi dengan asal seperti sekarang, stoknya akan habis dalam beberapa tahun saja.

Dan hal itu tidak akan hanya menimbulkan masalah ekonomi, tapi juga banyak masalah tambahan. Semua benda perlu energi untuk bisa berfungsi.

Dan saat hal itu terjadi. Hanabi tidak melanjutkannya sebab hasilnya sudah tidak perlu dibicarakan lagi. Bumi mungkin akan benar-benar kembali mengalami jaman es karena tidak ada penstabil suhu buatan yang bisa berfungsi. Semua hal yang Hanabi sebutkan akan membuat efek berantai yang jika terus dibiarkan akan terus memperburuk keadaan setiap detiknya.

"Kau sebenarnya tahu semua itu kan!? tapi kau sengaja menganggap dirimu tidak tahu! jika kau terus berpikir kalau semua baik-baik saja aku yakin kalau tiga tahun lagi kau akan mati!."

Naruto tahu semua hal itu. Tidak, bukan hanya Naruto. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan gadis kecil itu, semua orang yang sudah lulus SD juga akan tahu hal sederhana semacam itu. Hanya saja semua orang tidak berani menghadapinya. Semua orang tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan kalau semua orang akan menemui jalan buntu hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja.

Selain itu sugesti dari pemerintah yang selalu bilang 'keadaan baik-baik saja', 'kami sedang mengurus semua masalah', serta 'tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan' membuat rasa aman palsu disebarkan dengan mudah pada orang-orang yang rasionalitasnya sudah ditutupi oleh rasa takut akan kematian.

Dan Naruto juga termasuk orang-orang yang ketakutan itu. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih mencoba untuk berpegangan pada ilusi itu.

"Ta. .tapi sampai saat ini semua masih baik-baik saja kan? aku masih sehat-sehat saja, sampai kemarin aku masih bisa menghina orang di internet, dan bahkan hari ini aku sudah cuci muka, aku yakin kalau semua yang kau bilang tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."

Hanabi tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa marahnya. Dia tidak suka dengan orang bodoh, tapi dia jauh lebih tidak suka dengan orang yang pura-pura bodoh.

Dia tidak tahan melihat seseorang yang sebegitu takutnya menghadapi kenyataan dan mencoba terus menipu diri sendiri. Dia sangat ingin menghajar orang di depannya yang sudah pura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap dirinya tidak punya urusan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Amarahnya meledak dan dia meninju perut remaja laki-laki di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga sebab tangannya tidak bisa mencapai wajah Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar pengecut! kalau kau seingin itu untuk mati, jangan mengikutiku lagi!"

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa memberikan kalimat retorik kalau dia itu ditarik-tarik oleh gadis kecil itu dan bukannya ikut secara suka rela.

Apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan pada Hanabi adalah masalah keempat. Semua masih kelihatan baik-baik saja, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi tidaklah sesimple tarif air dan listrik jadi naik.

Melakukan filtering air dalam jumlah besar secara terus-menerus, menyediakan bahan makanan terjangkau untuk orang yang ada di dalam kota, serta mensupply energi ke semua warga yang selalu kekurangan listrik, lalu membiayai riset untuk pengembangan obat dan metode pengobatan untuk penyakit-penyakit jenis baru.

Dengan sumber daya yang ada sekarang, melakukan keempat hal itu membutuhkan bukan hanya sumber daya manusia yang sangat banyak melainkan juga dana yang sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi jumlahnya.

Naruto yang masih agak kesakitan berdiri sambil menopang tubuhnya menggunakan tembok dan kembali bertanya pada Hanabi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

"Jika negara ini terus menjaga gaya hidup seperti itu, ekonominya akan jatuh dan krisis finansial akan terjadi."

Dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi, mereka tidak akan lagi bisa mengisolasi kota ini dari dunia luar dan menjaga kedamaian palsu di dalamnya. Biaya melakukan perawatan terhadap benda-benda raksasa di sekeliling kota tidaklah murah, prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga keamanan kota luar dan dalam juga perlu uang.

Jika keadaan ekonomi terus memburuk maka hukum tidak tertulis yang ada di kota ini akan hilang.

"Dan untuk mengurangi beban, orang-orang yang punya kekuasaan sepertinya sudah memutuskan kalau penghuni kota ini harus dikurangi."

Karena itulah Hanabi bilang kalau berlindung di dalam bunker sama sekali tidak aman.

"Teori konspirasi macam apa ini? jangan bercanda!."

"Bercanda? kalau aku bisa bercanda tentang hal semacam ini berarti aku juga sama sepertimu."

Negara ini punya sebuah pasukan yang disebut-sebut paling kuat di dunia. Pasukan yang terdiri dari kesatria besi berukuran raksasa yang satu unitnya bisa punya kekuatan lebih dari ribuan prajurit beserta kendaraan lapis bajanya.

Pasukan yang membedakan negara ini dengan siapapun yang berada di belakang tembok besar yang mengelilingi negara ini.

Module.

"Dengan semua module yang berada di perbatasan kota, tidak mungkin sebuah misil bisa lewat begitu saja dan menghancurkan isi kota."

Module adalah senjata humanoid dengan segala jenis teknologi paling canggih dijejalkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan dengan semua itu, sekedar melakukan deteksi musuh dan mengintersep sebuah misil adalah sama mudahnya dengan membalikan telapak tangan.

Jika benda-benda itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tidak mungkin sebuah misil sederhana bisa melewati mereka. Bahkan dari jarak beberapa kilopun, apapun yang dianggap berbahaya bisa langsung dihancurkan dengan sebuah senjatanya.

Dengan kata lain misil itu bukan lolos, melainkan dibiarkan lolos.

"Jika informasi yang kudapatkan benar, sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk kot.."

Sebelum Hanabi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah gedung yang berada beberapa meter di depannya runtuh setelah ditabrak oleh sebuah module dengan logo bendera yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Inilah kenyataanya! sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? tetap di sini dan menunggu mati? atau ikut denganku untuk merubah takdir semua orang?"

Hanabi mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku yakin kau akan memilih opsi nomor dua."

Dengan keyakinan yang jelas terpampang di wajahnya, dengan berani Hanabi menggenggam erat tangan Naruto karena merasa kalau reaksi pemuda itu terlalu lambat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu, tapi aku akan mengikutimu!."

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Adalah apa yang dia bisikan pada hatinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin jadi pahlawan, tapi dia lebih tidak ingin mati.

Meski yang merencanakan pembasmian orang-orang di dalam kota adalah pemerintah, tapi tidak mungkin pemerintah akan melakukan eksekusi rencananya sendiri. Karena itulah mereka menggunakan pasukan dari luar supaya nantinya mereka bisa membela diri dan bilang kalau apa yang terjadi hanyalah sekedar negara lain menyerang dan menjatuhkan korban.

Tapi sebab yang masuk dan melakukan pembersihan adalah orang luar, maka mereka tidak tahu jalur-jalur kabur yang bisa dipakai oleh seseorang. Dan kebanyakan dari jalur-jalur rahasia itu tidak ada dalam peta sehingga kemungkinan orang yang berada di dalamnya bertemu dengan musuh bisa dibilang sangat kecil.

Selain itu, module yang masuk kota juga gerakannya dibatasi untuk meminimalisir kerusakan yang mereka timbulkan nantinya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Hanabi?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?"

Tempat di mana Hanabi dan Naruto berada adalah sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Tapi lorong bawah tanah ini bukanlah jalur pembuangan air kotor melainkan lorong yang berisi pipa-pipa besi dalam berbagai ukuran dengan air yang baru saja difilter di dalamnya.

Jadi tempat yang sedang mereka lalui sama sekali tidak kelihatan seram maupun bau. Penerangan cukup bagus, selain itu jalannya juga bersih sebab mungkin sering ada banyak orang yang sering lewat untuk melakukan maintenance.

"Kenapa kau memegang tanganku seerat itu? sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan jariku."

"Diam kau! melindungi wanita itu tugas pria!."

Dalam kasus ini akan lebih tepat kalau disebut melindungi anak kecil adalah tugas orang dewasa. Tapi karena takut membuat gadis kecil itu jadi tambah berisik, Naruto memutuskan kalau lebih baik dia menelan pikirannya tadi.

Jika teori konspirasi yang dikatakan oleh gadis bernama Hanabi itu benar, kemungkinan kalau

ada pasukan khusus yang bertugas untuk memeriksa tempat-tempat persembunyian diturunkan untuk mencari orang-orang yang selamat.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke musium."

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak kenal dengan sebenarnya siapa gadis bernama Hanabi itu memutuskan untuk membawa topik ketika masih di atas tanah untuk dibicarakan.

"Musium? tidak-tidak! sebelum itu apa yang kau maksud dengan merubah takdir semua orang? apa kau mau melawan orang luar di atas sana?"

"Pikiranmu sempit sekali!."

Jika memang penyerang yang berada di atas bekerjasama dengan pemerintah, tidak mungkin satu orang bisa merubah keadaan. Dan misalkan secara ajaib Hanabi dan Naruto bisa mengatasi si penyerang, pasukan bantuan pasti akan datang. Kemudian tanpa ada penghalang, supply senjata mereka juga tidak akan pernah habis.

Dengan kata lain mengurus penyerang yang masuk ke kota sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Yang ingin kuusir bukan mereka! tapi sumber masalah dari semua ini!."

"Sumber masalah. . . ? ka . . . kau tidak serius kan?"

"Aku akan menjatuhkan Docker yang ada di atas kota ini!."

Sumber masalah dari semua yang sedang terjadi adalah Cluster di atas sana. Jika mereka tidak ada, sinar matahari akan sampai ke tanah dan sebagian besar masalah yang dihadapi oleh manusia tidak akan muncul seperti sekarang.

Meski dalam sekala kecil masalah negara ini akan berkurang dan krisis yang menimpa warganya sekarang akan bisa dihentikan untuk sementara. Sinar matahari di jaman ini sangatlah berharga, dan hal berharga seperti itu tidak akan mau pemerintah bagi bahkan dengan orang-orang yang sudah mereka ajak bekerjasama.

Beban pemerintah akan berkurang, pemerintah tidak akan lagi punya alasan mengurangi warganya, dan pemerintah juga akan merasa kalau mereka perlu melindungi daerah ini. Yang pada akhirnya akan memaksa mereka mau tidak mau harus mengusir musuh.

Jika penjaga di perbatasan benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya, module musuh tidak akan lagi jadi masalah.

"Kau tahu tidak kenapa di luar tembok sana perang terjadi setiap hari?"

Penyebab perang paling utama perang di masa lalu adalah teritori dan sumber daya alam, serta mungkin dendam antar golongan. Hanya saja sekarang, ketiga alasan itu sudah sangat sulit digunakan untuk mendeklarasikan perang.

Di masa ini, menambahkan sebuah teritori ke dalam sebuah negara malah akan menambah masalah. Dengan bertambahnya teritori, penghuni dari sebuah negara juga semakin bertambah, dengan begitu orang yang harus diurus juga semakin bertambah. Rasio untung ruginya terlalu condong ke arah rugi.

Di jaman ini, negara dengan ukuran kecil dengan penduduk yang tidak terlalu banyak akan jauh lebih mudah diurus.

Satu-satunya sumber daya alam yang masih bisa dikelola dengan baik hanyalah bahan tambang, minyak, batu bara, dan banyak mineral lainnya. Hanya saja biaya maintenancenya sangatlah besar. Biaya tambahan yang harus dikeluarkan malah kadang tidak bisa menyamai harga jual.

Bahan tambang itu tidak bisa diperbarui. Karena itulah untuk menjaga kelangsungan bisnisnya, banyak perusahaan privat yang membatasi produksinya agar mereka tetap bisa bertahan. Dan karena hal itu, harga barang olahan dari bahan-bahan tambang itu jadi sangat tinggi.

Selain manusia, peralatan yang mumpuni juga diperlukan untuk mengurus sebuah tambang. Biaya untuk kendaraan, barang elektronik, mesin, dan juga bangunan jadi melonjak berkali-kali lipat dari lima tahun yang lalu. Karena itulah saat ini kebanyakan orang masih menggunakan teknologi lama dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebab industri teknologipun jadi sangat lambat perkembangannya.

Jika dihitung-hitung, posisi keuangan dari bisnis barang tambang hanyalah ada pada level Break Even Point. Atau bahasa mudahnya, hidup segan mati tak mau.

Dengan begitu perebutan sumber daya alam jadi tidak berguna. Yang paling dibutuhkan semua orang adalah air bersih, bahan makanan, serta yang jelas. Sinar matahari.

Untuk perang karena dendam. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mau melakukannya. Untuk bertahan hidup saja sudah sulit.

Semua yang Naruto pikirkan tidak lagi masuk akal kalau diukur dengan standart jaman ini. Tinggal satu alasan lagi.

"Mereka takut untuk menghadapi Cluster."

Hanabi menganggukan kepalanya.

Semua orang tahu kalau sumber masalahnya adalah Cluster, tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau mereka tidak bisa menghadapinya. Dan karena semua orang takut padanya, mereka memilih untuk melawan orang lain yang mereka anggap lawan yang lebih mudah. Seorang lawan yang mereka punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya.

Semua orang sedang berusaha kabur, dan mengalihkan ketakutannya, mereka menipu diri dengan bilang pada diri sendiri kalau mereka perlu mengibarkan bendera perang pada sesamanya.

"Aku paham dengan alasanmu juga ingin menghancurkan docker, tapi benda itu ditakuti bukan tanpa alasan."

Kekuatan yang dimiliki sekumpulan docker adalah nyata, dengan beberapa node saja mereka bisa menghancurkan sebuah fasilitas militer sampai rata dan hanya sedikit menderita kerusakan. Kenyataan kalau kemampuan militer manusia saat ini bukan tandingan mereka itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Bukan sebuah sugesti belaka maupun hasil dari manipulasi psikologi oleh musuh.

"Benda itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilawan oleh seorang anak kecil."

Hanabi melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu berlari menaiki sebuah tangga meninggalkan pemuda itu beberapa meter di belakangnya. Lalu setelah sampai di bagian atasnya Hanabi berbalik dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan manusia. . . "

Manusia selalu jadi makhluk yang lemah. Mereka tidak punya kekuatan seperti gajah, tidak punya taring dan cakar seperti harimau, serta mereka juga tidak punya bulu lebat dan kemampuan hibernasi seperti beruang.

Jika seorang manusia dilemparkan ke alam liar yang pasti mereka adalah makhluk terlemah dari semua makhluk yang lemah di sana.

Hanya saja manusia punya akal, mereka mampu belajar dari kesalahan dan memperbaiki diri. Mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan macam apapun. Dan yang paling penting, manusia tidak ditakdirkan untuk mudah menyerah.

"Manusia mampu berdiri lagi setelah berapa kalipun dijatuhkan! karena itulah manusia jadi penguasa di dunia ini."

Yang berada di depan Naruto saat ini hanyalah seorang gadis kecil. Tapi justru karena fakta itulah Naruto mulai merasa kalau dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu adalah manusia yang sangat bodoh, seorang pecundang yang juga penakut.

Dia mengurung diri di dalam kamar bukanlah karena dia tidak mau keluar kamar tapi karena dia takut keluar kamar. Satu persatu teman-temannya, tetangganya, bahkan orang-orang yang dia sering lihat di jalan-jalan mulai menghilang.

Dia takut menghadapi saat di mana semua orang tidak ada lagi dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang tersisa. Dia bahkan takut punya rasa dekat dengan kakaknya sendiri. Dia tidak mau merasakan kehilangan saat suatu hari nanti dia tidak ada lagi.

Oleh sebab itu dia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, memutuskan hubungannya dengan orang lain dan menunggu di dalam ruangan itu sampai semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Kau benar-benar berani Hanabi."

Tidak sepertinya, gadis itu melihat ke depan. Melihat ke arah sebuah jalan buntu dan memikirkan cara untuk melewatinya, bukannya meyerah dan berabalik arah.

Hanabi kembali memutar badannya, kemudian dia melirik Naruto yang masih berjalan di belakangnya sambil bilang. . .

"Dan siapa yang bilang kalau aku sendiri?"

"Huh?."

Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan begitu dia sampai di tempat yang sama dengan Hanabi. Akhirnya dia paham dengan apa yang baru saja gadis kecil itu katakan.

"Apa-apaan tempat ini?"

"Mereka adalah pasukanku untuk membuka era baru!."

Tempat yang Naruto datangi bukanlah sebuah lab besar yang berisi peralatan-peralatan canggih, melainkan ruangan berantakan berukuran sedang berisi banyak pria-pria besar dengan muka sangar yang sedang melakukan banyak hal.

"Kami adalah InQuisition, dan tujuan kami adalah menjatuhkan cluster."

Merebut kembali langit.

3

InQuisition sendiri bukanlah nama official dari organisasi tempat Hanabi berada, justru nama itu diambil dari organisasi yang selama beberapa tahun ini terus memburunya.

Tujuan InQuisition adalah mencegah informasi tentang tentang cluster bisa diketahui publik. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya itu ada bermacam-macam. Mulai dari tindakan persuasif semacam mengajak bicara, tindakan represif kasar, sampai hal-hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Mereka bisa disamakan dengan Man In Black-nya negara ini.

Hanya saja, untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Setiap anggota InQuisition yang dikirim untuk menangkap Hanabi malah jadi berubah haluan dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan gadis kecil itu. Dan jumlah anggota InQuisition yang bergabung dengan Hanabi menjadi semakin banyak dan banyak, sampai pada akhirnya sekarang sebagian besar anggota organisasi di mana Hanabi berada adalah mantan InQuisition.

Karena hal itu, nama unofficial dari organisasi itu adalah InQuisition.

Awalnya Naruto menebak kalau ada konspirasi besar-besaran di belakang organisasi di mana Hanabi berada. Tapi melihat cara pria-pria besar yang ada di depannya memperlakukan Hanabi. Akhirnya Naruto berpikir kalau mungkin mereka semua hanya gerombolan lolicon.

Hanabi yang baru saja datang langsung disambut dengan meriah layaknya seorang bintang tv, dilayani bagai tuan putri, dan diperlakukan layaknya hewan peliharaan. Untuk suatu alasan semua orang berebut untuk mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Di mana dia? operasi akan segera dimulai."

Setelah berhasil lolos dari kepungan fans-fansnya, Hanabi akhirnya bisa bicara.

"Begitu melihat ada module musuh, dia langsung pergi! kukira dia akan mencoba melindungi bunker warga sipil."

"Apa boleh buat, dia memang begitu."

Dari apa yang mereka perbincangkan, si DIA yang mereka sedang bicarakan adalah orang dengan rasa kebenaran tingkat tinggi yang sama sekali tidak bisa tutup mata setelah melihat keburukan. Karena itulah dia memutuskan segera pergi untuk melindugi warga sipil. Dan melindungi warga sipil itu jauh lebih penting dari menjatuhkan cluster.

Dari tadi, topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah Dia-Dia-Dia, tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada yang menyebut nama dari si Dia itu. Hanya saja yang membuat Naruto jadi penasaran bukanlah namanya, tapi kenapa orang itu sepertinya sangat penting.

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaannya langsung datang.

"Dia pilot dari module yang akan kita gunakan untuk menjatuhkan cluster."

"Hanabi. . . bukankah keadaanya agak gawat kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini?, maksudku bukankah dengan tidak adanya Dia recanamu harus batal dan ditunda?"

Malahan jika si Dia tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat rencananya malah bisa langsung gagal total..

"Module yang dia pakai itu berbeda jadi misi kita tidak akan terpengaruh."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggunakan module satunya lagi."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

"Hah. . . untunglah, aku sempat berpikir kalau seperti di dalam anime dan manga, seorang loli datang dan menyuruhku menggunakan robot raksasa untuk bertempur."

Naruto mengelap kringatnya yang ada di kening.

"Kau juga ikut! kau kira kenapa aku pergi ke sekolahmu?"

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Kenapa gadis kecil di depannya repot-repot pergi ke sekolahnya di saat di luar sana sudah menjadi tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi dia tahu, apapun itu pasti hal yang ingin Hanabi dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Cukup penting untuk membuatnya rela membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah kau hanya kebetulan lewat dan bertemu denganku."

"Ha? aku ke sana memang untuk mencarimu."

"Ternyata betul, kau memang hanya seorang anak baik hati yang kebetulan bertemu orang yang sedang kesusahan."

"Sudah kubilang aku ke sana memang mencarimu! aku membutuhkanmu."

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu ini sampai mati."

"Aku tidak bohong! kita memang tidak saling kenal, tapi aku tahu betul siapa kau."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

Hanabi yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya karena omongannya sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Naruto akhirnya kembali meledak, dia berlari mengejar Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil bicara tidak jelas sendiri lalu melompat dan menjewer telinga pemuda itu sampai mau tidak mau dia harus menunduk sebab jeweran Hanabi benar-benar keras. Dia bahkan meras kalau telinganya benar-benar akan lepas.

"Dengarkan aku!."

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menghinamu di internet! aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! karena itulah biarkan aku pergi."

Awalnya Naruto tidak yakin, tapi setelah mendengar bagaimana caranya bicara serta pengetahuannya yang luas tentang hal-hal yang seharusnya jadi rahasia jadi yakin kalau gadis itu adalah pemilik nama Birdie, selain itu posturnya juga sama persis dengan gambar yang gagal dia muat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk kaki kecilnya, pahanya yang kelihatan sehat dan lembut, perutnya yang rata, dan juga dadanya yang baru tumbuh, lalu bibir mungilnya yang lucu. Naruto tidak berhasil melihat seluruh wajahnya, tapi meski begitu dia yakin kalau si Birdi adalah Hanabi.

"Internet?"

Naruto tetap berusaha pergi sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Hanabi di telinganya. Naruto menang kekuatan, dan tubuh Hanabi tertarik tapi gadis kecil itu tidak menyerah dan kembali memegang bagian lain begitu tangannya berhasil dilepaskan dari satu bagian.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi?."

"Sebelumnya akan kuterangkan dulu kenapa aku tidak mau mengikutimu lebih dari ini."

Pertama dia tidak pernah mendapatkan pelatihan, kedua dia bahkan tidak memenuhi kualifikasi untuk bisa mendapatkan pelatihan, tiga dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang module, dia cuma akan jadi hambatan dan beban tambahan. Kehadirannya sama sekali tidak akan bisa membantu dam malah sebaliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah itu, kau hanya perlu mengantarkanku saja."

"Kau serius kan?."

Dia tersenyum lalu bilang.

"Semua orang yang ada di sini kubutuhkan untuk tetap di sini, karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengatarku."

"Oh begitu."

"Kau mau kan?"

Dia melihat Naruto dengan tatapan memohon, dan tatapannya itu membuat Naruto rasanya langsung ingin menuruti semua permintaan gadis itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Gadis kecil ini tahu kalau dia itu imut, dan dia menggunakan keimutannya untuk memberikan pengaruh psikologis pada Naruto.

Lalu, meski Naruto sendiri tahu kalau dia sedang dipermainkan dia tetap tidak bisa menolak gadis kecil itu. Meski dia tahu kalau yang dia minum itu racun, dia tidak bisa berhenti meminumnya sebab racun itu terasa sangat manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dengan begitu, setelah melakukan persiapan mereka berdua kembali pergi bersama.

Module yang Hanabi maksud berada di gedung musium utama, posisinya hanyalah satu kilometer dari tempat mereka tadi berada. Tapi sebab mereka harus berhati-hati dan selalu sembunyi saat bergerak, perjalanan mereka menjadi jauh lebih lama.

Jika tadi musuh hanya mengerahkan module, sekarang tentara berseragam asing juga sedang melakukan sweaping di area yang sudah dilewati oleh module untuk mencari orang-orang yang masih tersisa. Dengan halangan semacam itu, keduanya baru bisa masuk ke dalam musium setelah setengah jam.

"Hanabi, apa kau sudah bisa turun."

"Kenapa? aku kan ringan, lagipula dengan begini kita bisa mengurangi bunyi dari langkah kaki kita dan bahkan aku bisa berfungsi sebagai spion untuk memeriksa keadaan di belakangmu."

"Tapi aku kesulitan berjalan."

"Tapi kau senang kan bisa menyentuh-nyentuhku."

"Kalau kau bukan anak kecil, iya."

Bantahannya adalah omong kosong. Dia memang merasa senang bisa menyentuh-nyentuh gadis kecil itu.

Ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil terasa sangat pas dalam genggaman tangannya, setiap bagian tubuhnya terasa sangat lembut, setiap inci kulitnya yang Naruto sentuh terasa halus, lalu suhu tubuhnya yang hangat benar-benar membuat pemuda itu ingin segera tidur sambil memeluk Hanabi untuk dijadikan bantal guling.

"Jangan berpikir mesum di saat seperti ini!. . "

"Yang memancingku itu kau kan!?"

Keduanya langsung memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Hanabi hanya mencoba menurunkan tensi di antara mereka berdua dengan menggoda Naruto, tapi setelah selesai melakukannya dia baru sadar kalau dialah yang lebih banyak menerima demage dari serangannya sendiri daripada Naruto.

Sekarang dia jadi merasa canggung.

"Hanabi, jangan mulai bengong kau membuat suasanya jadi semakin susah."

"Tapi apa yang harus kubicarakan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai dengan menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa module itu ada di musium?"

"Module itu ditempatkan di sini untuk kamuflase."

Tujuan pengembangan awal module adalah untuk menjatuhkan cluster, tapi sebab prosesnya memakan waktu dan biaya yang lama serta besar. Project ambisius itu dialihkan fokusnya. Daripada mengembangkan module untuk melawan node kebanyakan sponsor lebih memilih menginfestasikan dananya untuk membuat module untuk melindungi diri dari negara lain atau untuk menyerang sesamanya.

Sehingga pada akhirnya, orang-orang malah lebih sibuk di bawah padahal masalahnya ada di atas.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau module itu awalnya dibuat untuk menjatuhkan cluster."

"Begitulah, tapi gara-gara ambisi itu kelihatan sangat tidak realistis kebanyakan menyerah di tengah jalan dan membelokan orientasinya."

"Kalau begitu bukankah harusnya tidak ada module yang bisa kita gunakan untuk mengatasi node?"

"Sudah kubilang kebanyakan kan? turunkan aku di sini."

Begitu Naruto menurunkan Hanabi, dia baru sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah sampai di tengah hall utama musium itu. Dan di tengahnya, ada sebuah patung. . bukan! sebuah module humanoid menyerupai seorang kesatria dengan baju perangnya.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya module terbang yang bisa kami selamatkan. . . setidaknya yang kami buat sendiri! semoga saja di luar sana ada yang punya module terbang lain sebab kami tidak punya spare."

"Jangan langsung berasumsi kalau benda ini akan hancur.."

Module yang berada di depan mereka adalah module generasi pertama, alias module yang benar-benar dibuat dengan tujuan untuk menjatuhkan cluster.

"Lalu kenapa benda ini ada di musium?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkannya."

Semua module produksi awal yang dibuat untuk terbang dialihfungsikan untuk menjadi penjaga di perbatasan, dan semua isinyapun sudah diganti dengan peralatan yang lebih fokus untuk digunakan sebagai interceptor. Dan tentu saja kemampuan terbangnya juga sudah dihilangkan.

Untuk mencegah semua itu, module di depan mereka diberi status sebagai barang bersejarah sebagai bukti pembangunan module generasi pertama.

"Jadi module ini tidak benar-benar berfungsi."

"Kalau benda ini tidak berfungsi kenapa kita ke sini? barang bersejarah hanyalah status! benda triliunan dolar ini punya kemampuan di atas module yang berada di luar tembok dalam urusan manuveribilitas, sebab benda ini punya kemampuan untuk terbang."

"Tapi benda ini kelihatan sangat kurus."

Tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya terlindungi, dan beberapa part dalamnya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Jika celah itu terkena serangan, bisa dipastikan kalau modue itu tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi. Atau mungkin malah langsung meledak.

"Kau masih ingat kalau module ini dibuat untuk bisa terbang kan? tentu saja bentuknya harus minimalis selain itu yang terpasang pada module ini juga hanya basic equipmentnya saja."

Hanabi segera mendekati module yang sedang dalam posisi berlutut di depannya dan mencari tempat untuk naik. Tapi usahanya gagal dan dia tidak bisa memanjat. Naruto ingin menolong dengan mencoba mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukannya pemuda itu ditatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Kau naik dulu dan tarik aku!"

"Kenapa? bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau aku mendorongmu saja dari bawah!."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengintipku dengan bebas dasar mesum!."

"Aku akan tutup mata!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! selain itu apa kau mau membuatku jatuh!?"

"Hah. . . ."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu memutuskan untuk mengalah dan segera naik. Selain dia tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka dan mengundang orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan dia sendiri juga agak tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menahan diri untuk terus menutup mata jika dia benar-benar mendorong gadis kecil itu dari bawah.

"Bagaimana cara membuka pintu masuknya?"

"Raba bagian belakang bawah kepalanya, di sana ada gundukan persegi panjang! tekan, lalu tarik, setelah itu putar pengunci bundar yang ada di dalamnya ke kanan!"

Setelah melakukan perintah Hanabi, bagian kepala module itu sedikit naik lalu mundur secara perlahan dan menunjukan ruang kokpit yang berada di bawahnya.

"Cepat naik!."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan Hanabi menyambutnya. Dengan sekali sentakan, tubuh kecil ringan Hanabi langsung terangkat dan mereka berduapun sukses naik ke atas pundak module tersebut.

"Geser sedikit Naruto, di sini agak licin."

Narutopun memindahkan dirinya jauh lebih dekat ke kepala module tadi, setelah itu.

"Augh. . . . "

Hanabi menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto ke dalam kokpit. Kepala pemuda itu menabrak dengan keras agian pinggir pintu masuknya dan diapun jatuh dengan posisi terbalik, tapi sebbelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, tanpa ragu. Hanabi langsung ikut melompat dan mendarat di atas dada Naruto dalam posisi duduk lalu buru-buru menutup kembali pintu masuk ke dalam module.

4

Dari awal pertemuannya dengan Hanabi sudah terasa aneh, tapi sebab gadis itu pintar mengalihkan perhatian dan membuat situasi jadi panik. Naruto tidak menyadarinya sampai saat ini. Naruto juga merasa kalau dia jadi benar-benar bodoh karena dengan mudahnya bisa dipengaruhi.

Pertemuan mereka sama sekali bukan kebetulan. Untuk kejadian Hanabi menyelamatkan memang sebuah kebetulan, tapi selain itu semuanya sudah direncanakan. Tentu saja keberadaan Hanabi di sekitar sekolah Naruto juga adalah hasil dari rencana itu.

Setelah mereka berdua memutuskan kabur, Hanabi sengaja mengambil jalur di mana mereka bisa bertemu dengan module musuh. Lalu setelah bisa membuat Naruto menerima kenyataan, Hanabi segera memberikan dorongan tambahan supaya pemuda itu mau bergerak dan menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaanya pada Hanabi.

Yang terakhir, gadis kecil itu memanfaatkan kelemahan Naruto yang selalu kesulitan menolak permintaan, untuk membuat pemuda itu datang ke tempat module berada dengan sendirinya.

Keanehan pertama.

Kehadirannya di sekolah tidak normal. Dan sesuai perkataannya sendiri, Hanabi memang mencari Naruto. Itu berarti dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto akan menuju bunker dan menunggu pemuda itu di sana untuk menghalanginya masuk ke dan mengungsi.

Keanehan kedua.

Mereka berpapasan dengan sebuah module besar. Meski tidak bukan tidak mungkin, tapi kemungkinan mereka bisa berpapasan dengan salah satunya adalah sangat kecil. Suara yang dibuat oleh benda itu sangat keras, selain itu ukuran module juga besar serta tinggi sehingga dari jauhpun benda itu bisa dilihat. Dan sebab benda itu berbahaya, memutuskan untuk menjauhinya setelah melihat siluet salah satunya adalah hal normal.

Lalu kenapa mereka bisa bertemu dengan salah satunya?

Karena Hanabi sengaja ingin memperlihatkan module itu untuk menanamkan perasaan krisis besar. Dengan kata lain dia sengaja mendatangi salah satu module itu.

Keanehan ketiga.

Mereka bisa dengan mudah kabur dari module yang mereka lihat. Sebuah module tentunya dilengkapi berbagai macam alat deteksi mulai dari sensor gerak, panas, gelombang radio, dan kamera jarak jauh super sensitif. Tapi meski begitu Hanabi dan Naruto bisa kabur dengan mudah tanpa dikejar module tadi.

Keanehan keempat.

Jalur kabur mereka terlalu bersih. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengharap kalau dia mendapatkan masalah, tapi perjalanan mereka berdua terlalu lancar. Melihat situasi yang kacau, tidak mungkin mereka bisa melakukan perjalanan setenang itu.

Dan pikirannya itu diperkuat dengan firasatnya dulu.

Ketika Hanabi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang memastikan apakah pemuda itu hanya menemaninya atau tidak harusnya Naruto tahu kalau gadis kecil itu punya skema licik yang dia sembunyikan di balik senyum manisnya. Selain itu Naruto juga tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang dia maksud menemani, ke mana dia harus menamaninya, sampai di mana dia harus menemaninya, dan kenapa dia harus menemaninya.

Jauh di dalam sana, Naruto tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya, tapi dia mencoba bilang pada dirinya sendiri kalau gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di celah antara kedua pahanya ini aman. Hanabi hanya menolong Naruto dan dia hanya menginginkan sedikit bantuan dari Naruto sebagai balasan sudah menolongnya duluan.

Tapi kata-katanya membuat hati pemuda tergerak, sifatnya membuat Naruto kagum, dan senyumnya membuat jantung pemuda terasa ingin melompat keluar.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa banyak anggota Inquisiton berpindah haluan dan memihak gadis itu. Dia yakin kalau mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Mereka terhanyut oleh cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh gadis kecil ini. Atau mungkin tertipu ekting meyakinkan Hanabi.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? apa kau marah?."

"Memangnya kau perlu menanyakannya? tentu saja."

"Module ini dibuat untuk dinaiki satu orang, karena itulah tidak ada tempat duduk lain dan kau harus berbagi denganku, lagipula aku ini kecil jadi tidak terlalu memakan tempat kan?."

"Masalahnya jauh lebih dalam dari hal itu."

"Apa kau mau mempermasalahkan kau yang kuajak naik ke module ini!?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu tolong jangan tanya dan keluarkan aku dari sini!."

Hanabi menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, setelah itu dia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan paling mengintimidasi yang bisa dia buat.

"Apa kau serius ingin keluar?"

Di sekitar mereka bunyi ledakan mulai terdengar semakin mendekat, gedung tempat mereka berada juga kelihatannya sudah tidak lagi dalam keadaan baik. Jika dia keluar di saat yang salah, bukannya keluar Naruto malah akan masuk. Masuk ke kuburan.

"Apa kau yakin ingin kembali ke tempatmu tanpa melakukan apa-apa!? apa kau yakin ketika kau pulang kau bisa mengulangi kehidupan lamamu seperti sebelumnya!?"

Tapi apa yang Hanabi maksud jauh lebih dalam dari itu. Jika masalah yang menimpa dibuat oleh para pemimpin negara itu tidak diselesaikan hari ini juga, masa depan mereka orang yang ada di dalam kota sama sekali tidak bisa dijamin.

Dan keluarga satu-satunya Narutopun tidak masuk dalam pengecualian. Yang mereka hadapi saat ini adalah keselamatan mereka berdua yang sedang terancam, tapi masalah yang lebih pentingnya tidak terletak di situ.

"Yang bisa membuka module ini dari dalam hanya aku! dan apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan membuatku mau membukanya! jika kau benar-benar ingin keluar kau harus menggunakan kekerasan! sekarang pilih!"

Keluar dan kabur lalu ditangkap tentara musuh dan dibunuh, keluar dan mati tertimbun reruntuhan, keluar dan menyesal kemudian bunuh diri karena meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian.

"Atau tetap di sini dan membantuku menjatuhkan cluster lalu jadi pahlawan?."

Pilihan yang diberikan oleh Hanabi pada Naruto memang sama sekali bukanlah pilihan. Sama seperti seorang salesman, yang Hanabi inginkan adalah kebutuhannya tercukupi. Dia tidak memperdulikan apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Atau mudahnya, yang ingin Hanabi katakan adalah.

Kau tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali ikut denganku.

"Kau!. . . "

"Atau kau mau kuberikan pilihan lagi?"

Hanabi berbalik lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke perut dan dada Naruto, setelah itu Hanabi memencet beberapa tombol dan melakukan hal yang sepertinya adalah autentikasi identitasnya pada module di mana mereka berdua berada.

"Aku sudah menghidupkan module ini, dan begitu module ini hidup semua orang akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kita."

Dengan kata lain, cepat atau lambat musuh akan datang dan menyerang. Dan meski mereka kaburpun, ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau mereka akan dikejar sampai mereka bisa dihancurkan. Sampai mereka berdua mati, mereka tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kau mau bertempur mati-matian dengan tentara musuh sampai hampir mati lalu dibunuh secara rahasia meski secara ajaib bisa menang atau bertempur mati-matian sampai hampir mati melawan cluster dan menang lalu jadi pahlawan kemudian dipuja semua orang."

Dia tidak tertarik jadi pahlawan dan dia juga tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Malah bisa dibilang, Naruto sudah capek menjalani kehidupan di mana ada banyak orang yang terlalu meninggi-ninggikannya.

Tapi meski begitu, sekali lagi! dia tidak ingin mati.

"Aku rasa kau perlu menamatkan sekolahmu dulu sebelum bicara sok pintar seperti itu padaku."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, pilihan yang ditawarkan Hanabi sama sekali bukan sebuah pilihan. Jika gadis kecil itu adalah seorang pedagang, apa yang dikatakannya sama dengan tawaran yang bunyinya 'mau beli satu atau dua' meski kedengarannya berbeda tapi keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama beli, tidak ada pilihan untuk tidak membeli.

"Musuh sudah mendekat, apa kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu."

Setengah bagian dari kokpit tempat mereka berubah menjadi transparan. Kali ini mereka berdua bisa melihat seratus delapan puluh derajat vertikal dan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat horizontal. Tapi meski dinding di sekitar mereka kelihatan tranparan, yang melindungi mereka bukanlah sebuah kaca berbentuk oval.

Setengah bagian dinding kokpit module yang mereka tumpangi dilapisi dengan flexible OLED, dan layar flexible itu digunakan untuk memproyeksikan hasil tangkapan gambar dari banyak sekali kamera di luar module yang sudah di tempatkan sedemikian rupa untuk menghasilkan efek pemandangan alami dari luar.

Selain jadi alat pandang ke dunia luar, layar flexible di sekitar mereka juga berfungsi sebagai interface utama dari sistem module yang berjalan. Dan tentu saja sistem itu memiliki kemampuan deteksi musuh.

Di bagian kiri Naruto ada sebuah window berukuran sedang yang menunjukan poisis mereka, dan di sekitar mereka ada dua buah titik merah yang berkelap-kelip. Yang Hanabi maksud musuh tidak salah lagi adalah dua benda yang berada terdeteksi oleh radar.

"Mereka sudah semakin dekat! kalau kau tidak memutuskan untuk mengikutiku juga kita akan segera mati."

Naruto tahu kalau Hanabi sedang berusaha memojokannya, tapi kenyataan kalau mereka sedang berada dalam keadaan krisis juga bukan kebohongan. Jika mereka tetap diam di sini, tidak diragukan lagi kalau mereka akan ditemukan.

Tidak.

Mereka sudah ditemukan, jika musuh yang Hanabi maksud sampai berhasil mereka temui, mereka berdua akan mati.

"Cepat jalaaaannnn!."

Begitu Naruto melihat pucuk senjata dari module lawan di ujung lorong musium, segala keraguannya langsung hilang. Yang dia pikirkan segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kabur sejauh-jauhnya.

"Baiklaaaahhhh!."

Dengan teriakan keras, Hanabi menggerakan tubuhnya ke depan sambil memasang muka menang penuh semangat. Hanya saja.

Setelah teriakannya selesai module mereka masih tetap diam. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ee?"

"Ada apa Hanabi!? cepat jalan!."

Hanabi membalikan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto dengan muka polos.

"Kakiku tidak sampai ke pedalnya."

"Apa kau bilang! cepat turunkan badanmu!."

"Aku tidak bisa, kalau aku menurunkan badanku aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan dan mengendalikan module ini dengan benar."

"Sialan!."

Naruto menarik tubuh Hanabi ke atas lalu kembali meletakannya di sela-sela kedua pahanya lagi, setelah itu dia menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk mencapai tuas di bagian bawah dashboard module kokpit.

"Aku tidak tahu cara mengendalikan benda ini, tapi kalau menjalankannya ke depan dan belakang aku bisa."

Kedua kaki Naruto menginjak dua buah tuas yang sesaat kemudian langsung dikunci oleh dua buah metal. Kedua kunci itu digunakan untuk mencegah kaki pengendaranya slip dan juga mengakomodasi gerakan kaki dari penggunanya sepresisi mungkin.

"Aku akan menggerakan kakinya, kau bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk mengatur jalur gerakan benda ini?."

"Ha. . ?"

Hanabi akhirnya paham dengan apa yang coba Naruto lakukan. Dengan menggunakan tangan module mereka untuk memegang sesuatu atau memiringkan badan dari benda besar itu ke suatu arah dapat mengendalikan ke mana mereka bergerak.

"Baiklah, lalu kau sendiri bisa mengendalikan gerakannya?"

"Sudah kubilang! hanya maju dan mundur!."

Tuas yang Naruto injak bisa ditarik dan didorong ke depan maupun belakang, bisa diangkat ke atas dan kebawah, bisa dipelintir seperti akselerator sepeda motor, dan bisa ditekuk layaknya tuas pesawat.

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan gerakan sederhana, jadi akan kuserahkan yang lainnya padamu."

Semua kemampuan tuas di kaki Naruto adalah digunakan untuk mengemulasi gerakan kaki yang sebenarnya pada module. Meski komputer sudah melakukan perhitungan sendiri untuk menggerakan module, tapi input manual masih diperlukan untuk mengontrol gerakan yang lebih rinci sekaligus mengurangi beban sistem.

Naruto menggerakan module untuk maju kemudian Hanabi memiringkan badan module dan mencakar tanah untuk mengubah arah gerakan mereka menuju pintu keluar yang tadinya berada di belakang mereka,

"Bagus! semuanya tidak berjalan lancar tapi setidaknya kita bisa keluar."

"Sekarang kita ke mana Hanabi?"

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Hanabi menjawabku sambil terus fokus mengendalikan bagian atas module.

"Keluar dari kota!."

"Bukankah di luar kota itu tidak aman?"

Di luar tembok kota adalah sebuah area di mana yang namanya konflik adalah kegiatan sehari-hari. Jika mereka ke sana tanpa persiapan bisa saja mereka akan diserang bahkan tanpa peringatan. Dan tentunya hal yang seperti itu berbahaya.

"Bukankah di dalam kota sama bahayanya, selain itu tidak mungkin kita bisa terbang dari sini! Module ini tidak bisa langsung terbang dengan kekuatannya sendiri."

Module yang mereka gunakan tidak bisa lepas landas ke langit layaknya pesawat, dengan kata lain mereka membutuhkan pendorong eksternal untuk mengangkat mereka sampai ke ketinggian tertentu. Dan tentu saja tidak akan ada yang membiarkan mereka waktu untuk mempersiapkan penerbangannya. Karena itulah mereka berusaha keluar dari kota.

"Tapi bagiamana kita bisa keluar?".

Selain mereka dikejar, di sekeliling kota juga ada penjaga yang seharusnya menghalangi sesuatu untuk masuk. Tapi dalam kasus ini, jika mereka sengaja membiarkan musuh masuk maka ada kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang bisa keluar.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, yang penting sekarang kita harus bisa kabur dulu."

Sebab anggota Inquistion kebanyakan adalah mantan orang internal pemerintahan, Hanabi jadi punya koneksi ke beberapa orang di divisi militer. Dan orang itulah yang akan memberikan jalan pada mereka berdua.

Hanya saja Naruto tidak bisa berhenti merasa khawatir. Selain posisi mereka sudah ketahuan dan sekarang mereka sedang dikejar. Meski Hanabi sudah bilang kalau dia punya cara keluar dari kota, serta di luar kota mereka bisa aman tapi Naruto merasa kalau perjalanannya tidak akan pernah mulus.

Rasa kepercayaan diri gadis kecil di pangkuannya itu menang besar, tapi eksekusi dari rencanya yang disusunnya selalu saja punya flaw. Yang pada akhirnya bahkan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Saat dia ingin menemui Naruto kedua kakinya tertindih oleh reruntuhan bangunan. Jika Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam bunker maka tidak akan ada yang menolong Hanabi di luar sana. Kemudian module yang seharusnya bisa kami pakai malah digunakan untuk kepentingan lain. Membuat mereka berdua harus melewati di mana kesempatan bertemu dengan musuh sangat tinggi.

Lalu yang terakhir, gadis kecil itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau kakinya tidak bisa mencapai tuas di bawah module yang akan dikendarainya. Jika Naruto gagal dia tipu maka rencananya akan rusak dan mungkin Hanabi akan mati karena tidak bisa menggerakan modulenya.

"Naruto! di belakang."

Naruto segera melihat ke belakang dan dia bisa melihat siluet dari benda yang besar.

"Tch! di mana lokasi yang kau bicarakan itu?."

"Gerbang lima tiga."

Sebuah map langsung muncul di bagian kanan Naruto, map itu menunjukan posisi mereka sekarang terhadap tujuannya. Yang masih lumayan jauh.

"Ini gawat! sebentar lagi kita akan masuke ke area pertanian buatan, di sana tidak ada gedung yang cukup besar dan kuat untuk bersembunyi."

Bersembunyi dari pandangan musuh-musuhnya sudah jelas tidak mungkin. Meski secara kasat mata mereka tidak terlihat, keberadaan mereka masih bisa tetap diketahui oleh radar musuh. Tapi tetap saja mereka tetap memerlukan tempat persembunyian.

Hanya saja persembunyian yang Naruto maksud bukanlah benar-benar tempat bersembunyi, melainkan tempat untuk menghindar. Dari jauh mereka memang masih bisa diserang, tapi serangan yang bisa musuh mereka luncurkan hanyalah serangan berbasis misil.

Dan serangan semacam itu tidak akan efektif untuk menjatuhkan mereka, sebab mereka bisa bergerak dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi berkat bantuan lifter dari elektrik statis di kaki module yang mereka gunakan.

Satu-satunya senjata yang mereka takuti malah adalah senjata konvensional berukuran raksasa yang dibawa oleh module yang mengikuti mereka. Jika mereka masuk line of sight dari module-module itu, mereka bisa langsung diserang. Dan begitu peluru ditembakan, ada kemungkinan besar mereka berdua akan langsung jatuh mengingat keduanya tidak bisa secara penuh mengendalikan modulenya. Dan module itu sendiri masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang tanpa perlindungan.

"Kita tidak akan bersembunyi, kita akan kabur."

Hanab memukul sebuah tombol di bagian kanannya, setelah itu dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sedang buru-buru! gunakan apapun yang kalian punya untuk menghentikan pengejar kami!."

"Diterima."

Hanabi melihat Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Mereka akan mengurusi orang-orang itu! karena itulah jangan perhatikan yang lain dan fokus saja padaku."

"Bukankah harusnya aku fokus ke jalan?"

"Hehe. . ."

Kenapa dia tertawa? apa tadi dia sedang mencoba bercanda denganku tapi aku tidak paham? kalau iya maafkan aku sebab kita berbeda generasi aku jadi tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu dari perkataanmu tadi.

Adalah apa yang sempat Naruto pikirkan.

Setelah komunikasi terputus, puluhan surface to surface misile terbang di atas kepala mereka menuju ke arah musuh yang berada di belakang mereka. Benda-benda itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghancurkan lawan mereka, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa memperlambat orang-orang itu.

Sebeb musuh mereka sibuk menghindari serangan yang datang ke arahnya. Hanabi dan Naruto bisa dengan mudah kabur dari tempat itu. Dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah sampai di pintu lima tiga yang mereka akan gunakan untuk keluar kota.

Dan begitu mereka sampai empat buah module langsung bergerak ke arah mereka. Naruto mencoba membelokan arah module yang digunakannya, tapi Hanabi menendang kakinya dan bilang kalau empat module itu adalah rekan-rekannya.

Setelah itu, tidak seperti perkiraan Naruto perjalanan mereka lancar-lancar saja. Mereka bisa keluar dari kota dengan aman. Lalu untuk menghindari bisa didetekesi oleh musuh mereka berganti mode transportasi.

Module yang mereka gunakan dimatikan dan dinaikan ke truk raksasa dalam posisi terlentang.

Lalu tentu saja yang berbaring bukan hanya module yang dinaiki oleh Hanabi dan Naruto, melainkan Naruto dan Hanabi yang menaiki modulenya. Naruto berbaring di atas kursi kokpit, dan Hanabi berbaring di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tidak tidur kan?"

Naruto menggerak-gerakan telapak tangan kanannya di depan wajah Hanabi. Tapi dalam sesaat tangan Naruto langsung ditampar oleh Hanabi.

"Aku belum tidur! tapi aku ingin tidur! karena itu jadilah bantal yang baik!."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur."

Hanabi kembali menampar Naruto, kali ini di pipi kanannya.

"Jangan tidur! daripada itu lebih baik kau belajar!l."

Dinasehati oleh seorang anak kecil untuk belajar adalah sebuah pengalaman baru untuk Naruto. Dan pengalaman itu sama sekali tidak enak untuk dirasakan. Lalu, setelah semua yang sudah terjadi dia benar-benar merasa ingin sekali menolak apapun yang Hanabi katakan padanya. Sebab jika dia menurut saja, dia merasa kalau dia sedang menari di atas telapak tangan gadis kecil di atas badannya itu.

"Buka manual module ini dan pelajari isinya! akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau sudah hafal semuanya begitu aku bangun."

Dengan kecepatannya yang sekarang, mereka baru bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya sekitar delapan jam lagi.

"Akan lebih baik juga kalau begitu bangun kau sudah lebih tinggi."

Kali Naruto disikut dengan keras. Tapi meski omongannya kedengaran tidak serius, Naruto benar-benar berharap kalau penampilan Hanabi sedikit berubah.

Naruto masih tidak suka dinasehati oleh Hanabi, dan mendapakan nasehat darinya membuat Naruto jadi benar-benar bodoh. Tapi semua yang dikatakan Hanabi itu memang benar. Dan bagian itulah yang paling membuat Naruto sebal.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dia meminta membukakan menu help untuknya. Kemudian mulai benar-benar belajar. Meski tidak mau, tapi Naruto tidak punya pilihan. Dia harus mempelajari module itu, sebab dengan mempelajarinya kesempatannya untuk bertahan hidup akan jadi lebih besar.

Module mereka mati dan mereka tidak bisa diedeteksi, tapi bukan berarti mereka sudah aman. Seperti yang sudah sering Naruto dengar, di luar tembok adalah area yang berbahaya. Jika yang perlu dihadapainya nanti hanya ada satu musuh mungkin dia memutuskan untuk kabur. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia dikepung? dia harus menjatuhkan musuh dulu sebeblum bisa kabur.

Untuk sekarang, agendanya adalah mempelejari sistem persenjataan module itu.

Setidaknya, begitulah rencananya. Hanya saja setelah setengah jam membaca, Naruto ikut tertidur.

Fisiknya dia ajak untuk melakukan aktifitas yang tidak biasa. Mentalnya dipaksa menerima kenyataan tidak mengenakan yang sudah dia coba hindari selama bertahun-tahun. Dia malam sebelumnya dia juga sudah kekurangan tidur, membuat matanya yang dia ingin buka tidak mau bekerjasama. Dan tentu saja otaknya juga sedang dalam keadaan kurang istirahat.

Lalu. Udara di luar tembok berbeda jauh dari di dalam kota. Meski di dalam kota udaranya tidak bisa dibilang nyaman, tapi setidaknya udaranya tidak cukup untuk membuat tulangnya bahkan ikut merasa dingin.

Kemudian, hal terakhir yang membuat Naruto jadi sangat ngantuk adalah makhluk kecil imut yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas tubuhnya.

Ada yang bilang kalau tekanan darah anak kecil itu lebih tinggi dari orang dewasa. Dan hal itu membuat suhu tubuh mereka juga jadi lebih tinggi. Yang artinya adalah seluruh tubuh mereka sangat hangat.

Di cuaca yang dingin, hal yang paling enak untuk dilakukan adalah meringkuk di dalam selimut dan menghangatkan diri. Lalu di tengah udara dingin itu, Naruto sangat ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan akhirnya sepertinya bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan pertamanya di hari itu. Hanabi yang sedang berbaring di atasnya punya suhu tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk mengusir udara diingin di kulit Naruto.

Jika Hanabi hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai kasur, Naruto malah menganggap Hanabi lebih dari itu. Tubuhnya yang hangat bisa jadi pengganti selimut dan badannya yang lembut serta kecil bisa jadi pengganti bantal guling yang sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk.

Perpaduan dari semua faktor itu akhirnya membuat Naruto mau tidak mau jadi semakin ngantuk dan akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk Hanabi untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

5

Setelah entah berapa lama tertidur, Naruto mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Rasa hangat yang sejak darii tadi menyelimutinya berubah menjadi rasa panas.

Jika udara di sekitarnya tidak lagi terasa dingin berarti kemungkinan besar sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam sebuah bangunan tertutup. Yang artinya adalah mungkin mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa basah?"

Begitu otak Naruto sudah seratus persen bangun, dia merasakan kalau bajunya di bagian dada kiri terasa basah. Selain itu dia juga merasa kalau tiba-tiba Hanabi jadi sedikit lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Woi bangun!...ilermu! jangan ngiler di atas badanku!."

Posisi tidur Hanabi sudah berubah. Sekarang gadis kecil itu menaikan kakinya dan meringkuk di atas perut dan dada Naruto lalu membentuk bola persis seperti kucing kedinginan. Karena itulah dia jadi bertambah berat sebab berat tubuhnya berfokus pada hanya dua tempat saja. Lalu gara-gara posisi tidurnya yang miring itu, iler Hanabi langsung mengalir ke dada Naruto.

"Cepat bangun! kita sudah sampai!."

Naruto memegang pundak Hanabi lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan keras tapi gadis kecil itu tidak mau bangun. Dia menepuk pipi Hanabi, menggelitik pinggangnya, menjewer wajahnya, dan bahkan meniup telinganya. Tapi semua usahanya gagal, tidak ada satupun usahanya yang bisa membuat gadis kecil itu bangun.

"Kau lebih parah dariku."

Naruto sadar kalau dia itu susah dibangunkan kalau sudah tidur, tapi dalam kasusnya ketika dia dibangunkan sebenarnya dia sudah sadar dan bangun tapi dia hanya tidak mau menggerakan tubuhnya. Hanya saja dalam kasus Hanabi, gadis kecil itu benar-benar masih tidak sadar. Bisa dibilang tidurnya seperti mayat.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuka module itu dari dalam hanya Hanabi, jika dia tidak bangun berarti Naruto tidak bisa keluar. Lalu sebab dia masih belum hafal fungsi dari module itu dia juga tidak bisa sembarangan melakukan sesuatu untuk berusaha mengontak orang di luar.

"Merepotkan sekali."

Ketika Naruto mulai berpikir untuk melakukan usaha terakhirnya untuk membangunkan Hanabi dengan menutup hidung gadis kecil itu. Tiba-tiba modulenya berubah posisi yang otomatis membuatnya juga jadi berubah posisi. Naruto kembali berada dalam posisi duduknya semula.

"Ooootttt. . . hampir saja."

Naruto menangkap tubuh Hanabi yang hampir terjatuh karena berubah posisi. Setelah itu dia menyandarkan tubuh gadis kecil itu ke tubuhnya sendiri sambil terus memegangi pundak kanan Hanabi menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kau benar-benar anak kecil."

Wajah damainya saat tidur benar-benar memancing insting melindungi Naruto untuk keluar.

Meski dia bertingkah seperti orang dewasa, pikirannya bahkan lebih jauh dari orang dewasa di sekitar Naruto, dan usahanya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya jauh lebih keras dari siapapun yang pernah Naruto temui. Tapi saat tertidur dia hanyalah seorang kecil.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyumm sendiri.

"Kau bahkan masih tidur sambil ngiler."

Naruto memundurkan badannya lalu mendorong sedikit tubuh Hanabi agar lebih dekat padanya, setelah itu dia mengangkat wajah Hanabi dengan tangan kirinya dan mengahdapkanya ke wajahnya sendiri. Kemudian dia menggunakan jempol tangan kanannya yang masih bebas untuk mengusap bibir Hanabi.

Dengan pelan. . . mulai dari tengah lalu sampai ke ujungnya.

". . . . . . . . . ."

Dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ujung jarinya merasakan banyak sensasi dari bibir kecil pink Hanabi. Hangat, lembut dan juga lembab.

"Hanabi . . kenapa kau lama sekali keluarny. . . . ."

Sebelum otak Naruto sempat memikirkan lebih banyak hal tentang bibir Hanabi, tiba-tiba pintu kokpit yang ada di atas kepalanya bergeser ke belakang dan membuat Naruto bisa melihat orang yang berada di luar. Atau dalam keadaaannya sekarang, akan lebih tepat kalau dibilang orang yang di luar bisa melihat apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

Pada Hanabi.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. . "

Hanabi duduk menyadandar pada Naruto, Naruto mendongakan wajah Hanabi yang matanya masih tertutup, lalu Naruto sedang mengelus-elus bibir Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti. . . setelah aku menghajarmu!. . . . ."

Dan Narutopun kembali tidur. Kali ini jauh lebih nyenyak dari sebelumnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, setelah dibangunkan dengan ditampar. Naruto disuruh keluar dari ruangan yang disediakan untuknya bersama dengan Hanabi yang masih sering mengucek-nucek matanya.

Dengan ini semua orang yang diperlukan untuk melakukan eksekusi rencana penjatuhan clusterpun berkumpul.

* * *

Menulis cerita mecha itu susah, entah seberapapun draft yang saya bikin dan akhirnya buang. Ujung-ujungnya developmentnya begitu-begitu saja terus. Seberapa keraspun saya berpikir, ceritanya entah kenapa terus-terusan kelihatan cheesy.


End file.
